prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's In The Box?
Who's In The Box? is the fourteenth episode and the winter premiere of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on January 7, 2014. Synopsis As the Liars go looking for answers about Alison and try to make sense of their lives for the past year, a darker side of Ezra emerges. Source Notes *Caleb will be in this episode. *Aria and Ezra will be at a cabin. Marlene King hinted on Twitter about them having a sex scene. *Ashley tweeted that she had "super emotional scenes" with Tyler. *The Spoby bear that fans made will make an appearance in Toby's loft. * Marlene, Bryan, Jonell, Kyle and Lijah tweeted that "There's a B in the box" with #PLLclue. * Marlene tweeted we will find out more about who died in the place of Alison in this episode. * Mona and Hanna will have a scene together. * The Liars are shutting Mona out. * Mona now owns Jenna's Mustang for some reason. * There will be scenes at a cabin in this episode and 415. *Sasha said "Marlene has said that this is the season of answers, and the premiere is called Who's In the Box -- the reason for that is because if Alison wasn't in her grave, who is?" Source *The girls will have scenes at the mausoleum. *Emily Fields has scenes at the church and is seen lighting candles in the promo. *Emily is seen in the same classroom as she was in with Ali talking when talking about France. She then hears/sees something outside. As seen in promo. Title and Background *With Ali being alive now confirmed, it is assumed that the "box" is a coffin, and this episode deals with who was buried in Ali's coffin. This has been confirmed by Marlene. Spoilers for 4B Note: You need a reliable source for the spoilers below! * It's Aria's "turn to really go through the ringer," in 4B. Source * Sasha will be in many upcoming episodes. Source * Mona will get a new love interest and who it is is shocking! Source * There will be evidence that Ezra is A, revealed in Who's In The Box?. It will be used for several episodes as the girls unravel the mystery of Alison's "final" summer with them and who A is. Source * Aria will unravel and come undone this season, but for a very good reason! Source * Brenda, an academic overachiever, wants to help a scholastic pressured Spencer by giving her, her secret - but for a hefty price. Her secret? Let's say that Emily won't be the only one popping pills. Source * Sasha said "Other than trying to find out where Ali's been and what she's been up to and who she's afraid of, 4B is also about finding out who the hell is in that box." Source * Sasha also said "Almost all of it is dedicated to finding Alison and finding out who Board Shorts is. There are so many revelations in the second half of this season; it will blow your mind. The answers are right there in front of you and when all is revealed the fans will kick themselves for not thinking of it first." Source *Oliver said "CeCe will be seen again since she has an connection to all of this and what happened that night — Garrett and Wilden and Jenna — CeCe has a connection to it all, so you will be seeing her. She might be a master puppeteer in some ways. She’s very good at puppetry." Source She is known to be in A is for Answers. Source *On who Ali can't trust and on the season finale, Oliver said: "I think that there’s more to be revealed. I think that night itself, which we explore in 4B…the finale opens up that night, cracks it like an egg, and you’ll see a lot of things, so I don’t know if the audience really does. You will know soon enough." source *Oliver: "Yes, you certainly will other contenders for über-A . What would this show be without that? You definitely will, and you’re going to be shocked. It’s a good one. It’s a juicy one. I don’t think you’re going to see it coming, so it’s a really good one." source *On the "twin theory": "It's pretty much put to rest. There's still some wonderful mythology in the later books we want to incorporate, but as far as the core mythology, we kind of told people a long time away we were going to deviate from that." source *Oliver on The Black Widow "She will start popping up in places; keep her in mind going into 4B; she is where all of this is heading."Source * We will find out how Alison and Ezra supposedly meet. *We should still wait for an Ezria happy ending. Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler Trivia * The table read was on July 16, 2013. * Filming began on July 17, 2013, and ended on July 25, 2013. Quotes Promos & Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars sneak peek 4x14 Who's in the box?|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x14 HD Promo - "Who's in the Box" - Airs January 7th, 2014|Promo: Who's In The Box? Gallery BPkDTekCQAIAHQw.jpg ezria2.PNG final touches .jpg two favorite ladies.jpg outfits for today .jpg with my boo.jpg ariaaezra.PNG Spenceronsettt.jpg tumblr_mq3mmeR5971rww2a4o1_500.jpg BPVRGCvCEAE5_QK.jpg large.jpg Df6e0232efd611e2b5fe22000aaa0750 7.jpg 0184682eefd311e292c922000a1fb771 7.jpg 3514d452efd411e2a93822000ae9025c 7.jpg B9311d58f0b111e29d8d22000a9f1921 7.jpg tumblr_mq7st09hex1qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqed1ljcWj1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|On the PLL set this morning watching @ichadlowe direct the winter premiere adb005ecf4bd11e2bf5922000a1f8cdc_7.jpg seemslegit pll.jpg ed095dd4f56b11e2a01e22000aeb0f45_7.jpg What do up you think of this?.jpg Shay, Andrea, and Chad.jpg BXOBo2aIgAAviti.jpg tumblr_mv8plvKf7B1rvq9xoo1_1280.png ccece.png|cece? Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:4B